


lots about your mouth and your mind

by weezzzer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weezzzer/pseuds/weezzzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ian? Hey, Ian? Think I should take it, good idea yeah?" Lip asked, voice going low and questioning like he knew something was up. Mickey's fingers slipped down over his hip, scraping heat into the naked flesh of his thigh. Ian bit his lip, grinned down at Mickey and thrust up in one smooth movement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lots about your mouth and your mind

Ian doesn't remember how it happened, or why exactly, he just remembers that it did.

Lip was high, he was sixteen and he was also high. He was wearing a faded yellow shirt, the tips of his fingers black from working on the ice cream truck all afternoon. Lip was tired, high and leaning against Ian's shoulders in the van outback as they smoked a joint.

"She was so fucking dumb, I mean," Lip laughed, body shaking forward, weight leaving Ian's shoulder to fall forward onto his knees. "Fuck."

Ian didn't say anything, let the joint burn out in Lip's hand, and let the ash crumble down onto the floor of the old van by his old trainers.

"She fuck you?" Ian asked, soft, knowing that would get Lip talking. Lip sat up, a movement so slow the sun could have risen and fallen back down again. Ian was high as well, watching the sweat along the knobs of Lip's spine that showed through his yellow shirt.

"No," Lip didn't even look disappointed, staring at Ian's red lips and then down at his yellow shirt. Ian watched him, licked his lips convulsively. It may have been deliberately, Ian doesn't remember the specifics. Just that Lip leant over and kissed him, missing the corner of his mouth to smush into his jaw; wet and high and tired.

_

"Your first kiss was your brother?" Mickey laughs, he's wearing blue, it matches his eyes. He's not high though, or drunk, maybe a little, but still sober enough that Ian thinks if he kisses him he'll be able to remember it forever. He wants Mickey to remember it forever. Wants it to be running over and over in his mind like a broken record in his dreams. Like it does in Ian's that means it's all he can see sometimes, all he wants to see; the way Mickey's eyes look at him as he leans in, the way they close, the hands in his hair, the taste in his mouth, the sound in his brain.

"Well c'mon shithead, bet yours wasn't any better?" Ian laughs, he's expecting Mickey to tell him to fuck off, or maybe even say Angie Zago.

Mickey stays quiet, drunk blue eyes curling into themselves away from Ian so he can't read what he's always read so well. Maybe it's himself, Ian thinks, that's not too far-fetched, they were, what, seventeen. He still remembers that kiss perfectly, the time he spent afterwards, one hand at the wheel, the other rubbing over his lip trying to press the feeling straight through his skin into his very blood.

"Was it me?" Its been ages, well minutes, but the haziness means that the time they are spending in their bed, moonlight bathing the curtains, stretches out endlessly. Mickey's stays quiet, eyes flashing upwards embarrassed.

"Yeah," Mickey whispers and Ian grins so wide Mickey has to turn to look up at him and laugh.

"Can I kiss you again?" Ian asks, voice impossibly quiet, rubbing his nose along Mickey's collarbones, up over his Adam's apple and towards his jaw. Mickey nods, slipping his hands up under Ian's sweatshirt, walking his fingers up the rungs of Ian's spine and pressing a firm hand onto the base of his spine so Ian's warm, heavy weight sinks down into him.

Ian kisses him soft and chaste. At the corner of his mouth and just below his nose. Licking at the seam of his mouth, then into his mouth tasting like Jack Daniels, Virginia Slims and cherry popsicles. Like Mickey's dream summer.

"You gonna fuck me?" Mickey asks closing his eyes as Ian lifts his chin up to bite at his jaw. Ian laughs curving his back downwards so his dick presses into Mickey's thigh.

"Maybe," he laughs, breathy, hands shoving up Mickey's blue t shirt but not moving down. Mickey's stomach sucks in at the cold air in the room, the sudden polar vortex having frozen out their heater. It barely rattles on and then cuts out anymore, not even when Svetlana curses it to hell.

Mickey pulls hard at Ian's hair when he bites down so hard Mickey thinks he might bleed. "Oh," he gasps, face turning pink. "You fucker. Kiss me or suck my dick or what?"

Ian pulls off his neck, spit dribbling down over his chin in the most outrageous way. He sits up fast, stomach pulling in and blushing pink as he pulls his sweatshirt over his head. He sits in Mickey's lap, pushing down on Mickey's hard cock. "Fuck me," Mickey looks up at him, Ian biting his lip, hair falling over his forehead and he groans.

"Fuck, yeah okay. Lube?" Ian grins, eyebrows raising as Mickey grabs on his hips and rolls him over.  
_

The thing is Lip's always known what's right, in hindsight, it was easy when he was fifteen and not in love and all he was worried about was school, maybe Kash, and bills; always bills. And there'd be Lip. But now, Lip doesn't always know what's right. Mickey does.

When Ian was fifteen he'd heard all about the Milkoviches. Everyone knew they were trouble, everyone tripped over their names like something sour and dirty in your mouth. Ian knew Mandy and Mickey, had seen Iggy and Colin, had watched Terry beat Frank into a bloody puddle by the freezer when he was ten, and then by the pool table in the Alibi when he was thirteen with stolen change from the record machine jiggling in his pocket.

Mandy had sat behind him in Geology, skirt hiked up over the thick of her thigh. Ian had always appreciated girls like he was meant to boys, in a purely aesthetic way, he knew pretty from cute to beautiful, but he didn't know _fuck_ and come-stained boxers until Mickey.

Ian doesn't remember Mandy's smile or their kiss like he should do, Lip had asked him that once, shown him a video of two girls kissing on his phone from a college party he crashed, asked him if he was still gay; but Ian knows that Lip doesn't know what's right anymore, because its always been Mickey's smile and Mickey's kiss.

  
-

  
"Hey, you know Amanda, the girl from college," Lip asked, voice cracking over the phone, the El whipping by in the background.

Ian was distracted, hissing softly under his breath, Mickey's mouth wrapped around his dick, his throat fluttering and tears running over his nose. "Yeah, uh-huh, Amanda?"

"Well, her Dad, he's like an engineer or something. Working part-time i think," Lip carried on, invading into Ian's space even though he was probably ages away. Mickey's mouth was warm and wet, his hand pushing down at Ian's hip and the other on the base of his dick so he could slide up and down. All he could see were the water stains on the ceiling, the spinning fan and the white light flickering around the edges.

"Ian? Hey, Ian? Think I should take it, good idea yeah?" Lip asked, voice going low and questioning like he knew something was up. Mickey's fingers slipped down over his hip, scraping heat into the naked flesh of his thigh. Ian bit his lip, grinned down at Mickey and thrust up in one smooth movement.

"Hey Ian! What the fuck, answer me!" Lip knew, catching on quicker than Fiona and V and way quicker than Kev. Mickey spluttered and gagged around Ian's dick as Ian's mind turned white and his spine curled towards the ceiling. Mickey's mouth was still making a slurping wet noise as he pulled off, come dribbling down his lips, and chin and over onto Ian's dick which had fallen, oversensitive, onto his stomach.

"Ian that's fucking disgusting, fucking bastar--" Lip cut the call himself, Mickey smirking as he licked up over Ian's dick, watching him wince, and high-fiving Ian's chest.

"Best one yet, man."

Ian grinned, sleepy. "Me next?"

Mickey scoffed. "Of fucking course. Iggy?"

Ian laughed, curling up into Mickey, eyes closed and stomach sticky. "One minute."


End file.
